Draco's Hidden Heartache
by TheAlmostMalfoy
Summary: The Entire Afterparts to The Downfall of Harry Potter
1. Prologue

She started stroking his cheek with an innocent smile, her other hand exploring his belt.

"Sweetie?" she whispered, cupping the back of his neck and pulling his face closer to hers.

"Hmm?" he asked with a small smile.

"May I?"

He didn't realize what she was asking at first, but nodded all the same. She gripped his belt buckle and removed it, then pushed his pants down to his ankles.

"Oh," he whispered, stepping out of them and hoisting her up on to his hips for a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sweetie?" she whispered again, sucking on his earlobe.

"Hmm?" he asked with a soft moan.

"Make love to me," she told him.

He turned to go to the bedroom, but she shook her head and pecked his pursing lips.

"Right here," she instructed, tracing his jawline with her nose. "Right now."

He smiled and slid down onto his knees, leaning back and pulling her on top of him, laying on the carpet.

"May I?" he asked, already tugging at her nylons.

"Of course," she breathed, her head resting on his throat and feeling his heartbeat pound in time with hers.

"Baby?" he asked, cupping her chin and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes?" she mouthed, no words escaping her lips.

"I love you."

Her eyes welled with tears as she leaned in to kiss him, softly nibbling on his lower lip as he peeled off her underwear and entered her, their bodies swaying in the passionate embrace as one.

"I always have, and I always will..."

The next morning, she awoke with an open box on her bedside table.

"Marry me?" a note read in his own hand. She began to cry, looking at the ring, on which was engraved, "Love you always -Draco"

She tried it on as his arms tightened around her middle and his warm breath tickled her back.

"I do," she whispered as he kissed down her spine.


	2. Chapter 1

A pair of lips were brushing her cheek, working their way down her neck as soft fingertips stroked her arms. She turned and saw her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, standing behind her.

Leah Rowle smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her lips meeting his halfway.

"How did I get so lucky?" Draco asked, taking her hands into his own and gazing deep into her eyes.

"Funny," she whispered. "I've been asking myself the same question since we met."

Draco beamed and bent down to kiss her again.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and nibbling the lobe.

Leah twirled the diamond ring around her finger and smiled, placing Draco's hands on her face and turning her cheek into his palm. "I love you, too," she replied, kissing each one of his fingertips in turn.

Draco grinned down at her and stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked up at him and nuzzled her head into his neck with a yawn.

Draco yawned and kissed her on the top of the head, announcing grandly, "I'm tired!" then took Leah's hand with a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"As am I," Leah whispered as she was being led to the bedroom.

There, she changed into a nightdress and brushed her teeth and hair as Draco tried to pick a set of boxers. He sorted through his newly organized drawer, finding new collections that he was still unfamiliar with. He was caught between the Broomstick Boys collection by Braun Basil, the Dragon Dude collection by Drake Donner, the Slippery Snake collection by Sam Smolder and the Magical Men collection by Morris McSector. He pulled one of each of the collections at random, finding himself holding a green and yellow pair of boxers with a snake placed in the perfect spot (laughing when he put his finger down and a red tongue came out of the snake's mouth) the tip of a broomshaft also placed perfectly (when he put his finger into that part of the boxers, the broom moved around as if flying) a Hungarian Horntail around the waistband and the tail, yes, again, perfectly placed (he was most curious to see what the tail did with this one, practically killing himself with laughter when the tail grew soft felt horns along the edges) and lastly, one decked with wands, but a particularly big one right again perfectly placed (and shot red sparks when he put his finger into the space). Leah was watching him through the mirror, enjoying his choices and practically choking on her toothpaste when he pulled on the one with the wand.

Leah was just spitting out the remnants of toothpaste when Draco strolled into the attached bathroom and picked her up and spun her around.

"Well, hellooo there," she laughed, landing back on her feet.

"My turn in the bathroom, that's all," Draco said, kissing her.

"Oh alrighty then," Leah said with a grin, adding, "I'll be waiting," with a sly wink.

Draco laughed and squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and watching Leah climb into bed through the mirror.

After spewing his last bit of paste, Draco questioned the point of the interesting pieces on his boxers. He thought about finding the instruction manual and perhaps reading it before bed, but as he yawned, he thought that he would do that in the morning.


End file.
